Intervention: Take Two!
by ARCtheElite
Summary: Challenge fic from Niloc Rules You. A loose sequel to Intervention, except this time it's a different pair, with some light romance. Takari.


**Author's Notes: **_Niloc Rules You_ got so excited about the idea for a sequel to Intervention he gave me a challenge along the same lines. Basically, it

1)Has to use all the 01/02 digidestined and digimon. (I'm assuming not the international ones too…that would be really, really weird)

2)TK and Kari have to be central characters, and has to be a Takari (Niloc, I hope you know that I'm not really a romantic, so if this doesn't turn out "Takarish" enough, I'm sorry).

3)The basic plot is how TK gets hooked on video games and Kari helps him get off them.

4)The phrase "What could possibly go wrong?" Hm…I wonder…

TK and Matt live together in this story, by the way.

Enjoy! I don't own digimon. If I did, the fight scenes would have more music. I don't own World of Warcraft either. Actually, I have no clue how WoW works, so if some of this sounds made up…it is.

And I don't own the part about Matt and Jun's hamster. For the full story, read emotionless-robot's story Hamato. Great story.

* * *

**Intervention: Take two!**

"_Mmm…TK…"_

_Kari felt the rippling muscles, muscles that belonged to a certain Takeru Takaishi. The boy stood, bare-chested, his arms wrapped around the love of his life. They paid no attention to the outside world, especially since the room they stood in was shrouded in warm mist, as if they were standing in a sauna. Their lips drew closer to each other. _

"_I…I have something to tell you, Kari," said TK suddenly._

"_What is it?" asked Kari, unwilling to end the perfect moment._

"_I…I think…I think I'm in love with your brother," finished TK._

"_WHAT!"_

Kari sprang up, almost bashing her head on the bunk bed above. In the two weeks since Cody helped Yolei with her little addiction problem, she's been having these weird dreams…all revolving around her doing…kinky…stuff with/to TK. Getting a feeling that she wasn't alone, Kari whipped her head around just to meet four pairs of eyes. Tai, Agumon, Patamon, and…_him…_stood, sat, or knelt in her room, fixing their eyes on her. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um…," began Kari, "What are you doing in my room? And where's Gatomon?"

"This is my room too," said Tai, "and Gatomon is…wherever she is. She's probably stalking Matt; she's been doing…since he went and helped Jun get her pet hamster."

"Pet hamster? The one Matt's afraid of?"

Tai shrugged. "From what I heard from Davis, some…rather interesting things happened."

"And you?" asked Kari, blushing slightly as she turned to interrogate TK.

"Um…I…Tai let me in!" he accused.

"You were the one who said 'I want to see Kari!'" argued Tai.

"You didn't tell me she was sleeping," defended TK, "and weren't you the one who told me to stay until she wakes up?"

"Where else would you go? Am I supposed to send you back outside, in the freezing cold, as you waited for your girlfriend?"

"How about the living room, you….Wait, what did you mean by girlfriend…?" sputtered TK, cracking his knuckles. Kari fished a baseball bat from underneath her bed. Tai gulped.

"…"

"…"

Tai started sweating and backing away as two pairs of not-so-happy-looking eyes bored into his skull. Finding the doorknob, he gave his two friends the biggest grin he could muster. "I'll just…ah….leave you two alone, then…hehehe…" With that, Tai ran out the door to freedom.

Kari turned to TK. "Get out. I'm going to change."

"Wha…" TK's face turned beet-red as his mind finally processed what Kari was telling him. Like Tai before him, the boy ran out the door.

"Boys," muttered Kari, and proceeded with changing.

Twenty minutes later, Kari stepped out of her room. "So, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, right!" said TK excitedly, "WoW is out!"

"Wow?"

"World of Warcraft, you dunce!" shouted TK while doing his happy dance. "Davis got it too. We're going to have a WoW marathon on Saturday."

"Wow marathon?" asked Kari, thoroughly confused.

"Basically it's a bunch of people playing for a really, really long time," Tai filled in.

"Isn't that bad for your health?" asked Kari.

"Possible, but it's going to be fun! Besides, what could _possibly_ go wrong?" TK continued dancing around the room, almost knocking over a lamp in the meantime. Patamon followed suit, performing acrobatics in the air until he got too dizzy and fell to the ground in a heap. Kari watched the two silently. _I have a bad feeling about this, _she thought.

* * *

"Muhaha!" laughed Davis, "Arthas, you are so going down!"

"Burn in Hell!" agreed TK, summoning a slew of fireballs. The Lich King withered underneath the onslaught. Patamon and Veemon cheered. Patamon moved his character forward to collect the booty, but Veemon stopped him. "Hey! That stuff's mine!"

"Oh yeah?" challenged Patamon, his character swinging a dangerous-looking axe. "Take this!"

Veemon grinned. Suddenly, an assortment of rifles and rocket launchers appeared. "Say hello to Arthas for me, you flying pig!"

"What? You cheater!" accused Patamon.

"Nope!" replied Veemon, "I got these from the Gnomes fair and square. So long, sucker!" Veemon pressed the trigger, and hundreds of incendiary rounds slammed into Patamon's character. The warrior slumped to the ground, defeated.

"That's it! No more nice guy! This means war!" declared Patamon.

"Let's go, Davis!" shouted Veemon, "Patamon's going to pay!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted TK, "Take this! Dragon's Breath!"

Jun and Matt sat nearby, shocked at the utter ferocity their siblings were displaying. Davis lunged for TK's keyboard, while Patamon prepared to Boom Bubble Veemon to avenge his defeat. "Um…guys?" asked Matt, hoping to break up the fight. "Vee Headbutt!" shouted Veemon. Patamon dodged, and Veemon went sailing into Matt's room. There was a loud crash, and a dazed Veemon wobbled out. "Hey, ah, Matt? I think I broke somethin'"

Matt's face started turning blue, then purple, the green, before finally settling on a dangerous shade of red. "You ******* ********! That was my beloved Jaguar Bass VI Custom! The don't make those anymore! You ********! I'll kill you!" Matt lunged at Veemon

"Oops," said Veemon pathetically, before fleeing from Matt's wrathful figure.

* * *

"AHAHA!" Yolei guffawed, rolling on the ground and laughing as Davis finished his tale. Veemon had gotten away at the end, but sacrificed TK in order to do so. The vengeful musician had pounded his younger brother for several minutes before realizing the blue dinosaur was out the door. TK and Davis both received black eyes (Davis got them from TK beating him up afterwards) and split lips for their valiant attempts at heroism.

"That's not funny!" protested TK.

"Actually, it is," said Cody, as Armadillomon joined Yolei on the floor. Hawkmon, standing on Ken's shoulder, looked on with mild interest.

"See, TK," lectured Kari, "what did I tell you about video games."

TK pouted. "It's all Veemon's fault."

"You're just jealous that Veemon roasted your flying pig," taunted Davis.

"That's it!" shouted TK, "I will show you, on my honour, that Patamon and I are a better team than you are! If not, I will…I will sell my hat!"

"Fine!" shouted Davis, rising to the challenge. "If you beat me, I'll eat my goggles!"

"Fine! Next Saturday! My house!"

"No!" shouted Matt. "NOT my house! You break anything else and I'll chainsaw all four of you! I'll get Gabumon to…hey! Are you two even listening!?"

"Nope," said Tentomon. Wormon nodded in agreement, then ran and hid behind Ken when Matt shot him a dirty look.

* * *

"Sora," began Kari, "I don't know how to help TK. He's falling behind on homework, and he's been sleeping in class. Mr. Fujiama's given him the fourth detention this week, and it's only Tuesday! He's spending too much time around his computer…"

Sora smiled at the younger girl, letting Kari pour forth her woes. Tai and Matt would sometimes do that too, she knew, though they haven't gone that far…yet.

"He barely even talks to me anymore," Kari finished lamely. Sora said nothing, concentrating on a flower arrangement for a second.

"Kari, everyone has their own hobbies," began Sora. "If you pull him away from his game, and use force to make him stop, he'll very likely be angry at you. You'll have to wait for him to get over it, I guess."

"But he's going to fail!" protested Kari.

"Failure is one of the best teachers in the world," replied Sora sagely. "If Tai never failed at taking care of you, he wouldn't be such a good brother, now would he?"

"I guess," said Kari, somewhat unconvinced.

* * *

Hiroaki Ishida growled at his younger son. "Go to bed! It's four in the morning, you've done nothing since coming home from a detention, and you have school tomorrow."

"In a moment, dad," replied TK, not really listening.

"NOW!" shouted Hiroaki.

"One moment…"

Hiroaki went and picked TK up. Even though the boy was no lightweight, Hiroaki was no weakling either. He dragged TK, kicking and screaming, and threw him in bed. Then he went and unplugged the computer, taking the LCD monitor with him. "Now, if I see you go near a computer, I'll strap you down to your bed!"

"…"

Seeing no further complaint, Hiroaki stalked out of the room.

* * *

"…And then he has the nerve to pick me up and throw me in bed!" said TK. "Is that even legal?"

Kari shrugged. She mostly agreed with TK's dad, though she didn't dare say that in front of him when her friend was worked up like this. _You'll have to wait for him…_ Kari mentally shook her head. Sora was a sensible person, Kari knew, but TK sure wasn't at this point. Kari wasn't sure if being sensible helped in a situation which wasn't very rational at all. She sighed inwardly. Maybe it might be a good idea to get a second opinion. She turned her attention – some of it, anyway – back to TK's rant.

* * *

"WHAT?" shouted Joe. "He's staying up until four in the morning? He's not doing his homework?" Kari nodded meekly, feeling Joe's anger building.

"Just let him be," said Gomamon. "You always have time to work, but you don't always have time to play!"

"You think?" argued Joe. "Work _always _come before play! And plus there are numerous detrimental affects to lack of sleep! Stunted growth, earlier death, lack of concentration, irritability…"

"That I agree with," said Gomamon, yawning. "Sleep is good."

"And homework!" continued Joe. "His grades are going to drop, he'll never get into a good secondary or post-secondary education, he'll never have a good job, he'll never have a good wife, he'll die a poor man, not just financially poor but poor in spirit, knowing that he never did his best!"

"Don't worry about the good wife part," remarked Gomamon, "Kari here will take good care of him, right?" Gomamon shrunk back at Kari's darkening face. "Was it something I said? What? You'll be great together in bed…Oof!"

Kari stalked out of Joe's room, leaving Gomamon clutching a new bump on his head. _Looks like I should get a third opinion too, _Kari thought.

* * *

"Oh Kari," Mimi Tachikawa shook her head. "Sora's a sensible girl, but she's got no talent for members of the opposite sex! You can't just wait for TK to get over his obsession; you have to take _action_!"

"What do you mean by action?" asked Kari. Knowing Mimi, it could mean a whole bunch of things.

"Like…you have to pull him away from the computer at all costs! No holding back! Like what I did with Izzy!" declared Mimi

"Izzy…hm…" Kari tried to remember. The first time Mimi managed to get Izzy away from the computer, she ran off into a labyrinth. Kari had no intention of repeating that feat. Closed, scary places reminded the child of light too much of the cave where she first met the Scubamon…or were they Divermon? She still wasn't sure. Plus, Kari wasn't sure if she would act like Mimi could. Personality differences aside, TK would know if Kari was faking it. He knew her too well. As if they had been married for years. _Wait, where did that come from? Damn you, Gomamon._

"You'll just have to do something drastic," continued Mimi. "You could always run off into a dark crypt. I did that once, and it seemed to work!"

"That idea already crossed my mind," admitted Kari. "I don't think that would work with TK."

"Then, you could always do it the physical way…" Mimi grinned evilly.

Kari blanched. "No way!"

"Yes way…" said Mimi. "Now, here's the plan…"

Kari gulped. "What if TK doesn't think so?"

Mimi shrugged. "What could _possibly _go wrong?"

Kari said nothing. She had a _very _bad feeling about this.

* * *

TK was sitting contentedly at the family computer. Ever since his dad had denied him the privilege of his own, he had been forced to use the one in the living room. Not that it mattered. TK's parents worked long hours so that they could have weekends off. Spending weekends together was one of the things they agreed to do when they re-married. _Almost there…_thought TK. He would be ready for the challenge on Saturday. No way he was going to let Davis make a fool of himself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

TK ignored it. If it was important, well, he didn't care right now. If not, then it wouldn't matter anyway, now would it? He continued his training.

"Spiral Twister!" "Poison Ivy!" "Lightning Paw!" "Boom Bubble!"

TK gaped. The door lay in shambles, Biyomon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Patamon in the doorway, Kari and Mimi behind them. Patamon grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, TK, but this is for your own good."

"What…?"

"Get him!" ordered Mimi.

The four digimon tackled TK to the ground. Gatomon leapt up and destroyed the computer with a well-placed Lightning Paw. Mimi strode in with the gait of an Army sergeant, Kari stepping in slightly more timidly. Mimi surveyed the scene, a triumphant smile on her face. "Kari, your turn."

"M-m-me?" stammered Kari.

"Yes. Go on!" commanded the older girl.

Blushing furiously, Kari walked up to TK. "Um…TK, sorry about destroying your door and computer, and tackling you to the ground. But…um…do you want to go…uh…take a walk?"

On the floor, TK's mind was whirling. _I can't believe it; Kari asked me out! What do I say? Must beat Davis! Saturday! My door! The Computer! Kari asked me out…so cute…must be angry. But can't, Kari looks so apologetic…Damn it, Biyomon, your feathers tickle. How am I supposed to explain this to mom and dad? Kari asked…Ah, what the hell!"_

"Yes?"

Kari looked at Mimi. "Alright, you can let go of him," said Mimi. The four digimon let go of him, and TK gingerly stood up. He awkwardly walked over to Kari, barely registering that she was doing the same thing.

"Shall we…get going?" he ventured. Kari gave a small nod, and the pair moved towards the remains of the door.

"Wait!" TK and Kari turned around. Mimi ran towards them, then took TK's arm and draped it across Kari's shoulder. "That's better!"

Still in shock, the two walked out of the door…whatever was left of it.

Mimi looked gleefully, then fished out her cell phone. "Tai? It's Mimi. Operation Get-Kari-and-TK-together-and-TK-off-video-games is successful."

"_Operation what?"_

"Oh, forget it," sighed Mimi. "Just call Matt, Davis, Cody, Sora, and Joe and tell them to meet at Odaiba Park."

"_Uh…whatever you say." _Tai hung up.

"Now then…Yolei…this is Mimi…listen, go to Odaiba Park and…"

* * *

"Listen, Kari," began TK, "I'm really sorry for getting carried away with my games and not listening to you. I promise I won't do it ever again."

Kari smiled. "Don't worry about it TK, at least you caught yourself before it was too late."

"All thanks to you, Kari."

"Actually, that last part was Mimi's idea. She told me to take you to Odaiba Park. But what for, I don't know."

"Well, what do you want to do, now that we're here?"

Kari looked mischievous. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

TK smiled. "Doesn't matter."

"We could always…"

"JUST KISS, DAMN YOU!" shouted a voice. Heads turned towards the pair, and the two digidestined blushed.

Yolei launched herself out of a nearby bush, Sora and Cody unsuccessfully restraining her. "I give you to the count of three, and if you don't kiss, you'll get a face full of Hawkmon's feathers!"

TK looked at Kari. Kari looked back. "Ah, heck, why not," they said, and leaned into each other. They kissed.

Cheers erupted all over them as the assembled digidestined emerged out of hiding. Tai put TK in a headlock. "You guys have a good time now, got it? And if you ever do something to my sister…" TK gulped. He definitely did _not _want to find out what would become of him.

Kari meanwhile had managed to wiggle her way out of the celebration, pulling Mimi along. "You planned this didn't you," she accused.

"Of course," Mimi said brightly. "Two birds with one stone! Two lovebirds, in fact!"

Kari tried to look angry, but found that she couldn't. "Ah, whatever, at least you got TK off that wow thing."

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That's it! Hope you enjoyed. If you would be so kind as to leave a review, that would be much appreciated.

And if you want to find out what happened with the door...it got fixed. Eventually.


End file.
